High density routers and similar equipment often have dozens or hundreds of cables used to carry network traffic to other network devices. In some cases, each of the link cables is associated with one or more link status indicator lights. Such lights may be presented on the front face of the equipment, for example. The link status indicator lights may provide information regarding the link condition, such as “in service,” “active,” “busy,” “error,” or link speed, by using blink patterns or status indicator light color. Such link status indicator lights may be used, for example, by technicians when installing or troubleshooting, to determine the link status and ensure correct operation.